The Gift
by darkfyredragon35
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku ask Sesshoumaru what Kagome gave him for Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Inuyasha, and make no profits off of this story.

The Gift

"So, Sesshoumaru what did Kagome give you for Valinetine' Day?" Miroku asked his best friends older brother. " Sango got me a new Digital camera, it shoots little short movies I can't wait to test it out." he says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

" I wonder if she new you would use it to take movies and pictures of other women, or pictures of her in the shower? You are the biggest perv ever, but that is a kick ass gift dude." Inuyasha laughs as he teases his friend.

" What about you? What did Kikyo get you, and my dearest Sango, knows what I will do with it, what kinds of pictures I will take.." he says to Inuyasha.

" My baby got me a PS3 and a bunch of new games, it was awesome I played games all night. We were going to go out to dinner but I decided to order pizza instead and stay in playing the new games."

"Hn , I am not surprised that you got a game system for a present then stayed in. did you play games all night?" Sesshoumaru smirks and shakes his head at his little brother.

" Well asshole what did you get? Knowing you , you asked for a new planner or something stupid like that." Inuyasha laughed punching Miroku in the shoulder.

"This Sesshoumaru got a tie with a little cupid holding a bow on it, and I was very happy to receive the tie."

" A tie, oh damn, poor Sess, all you got was a tie. Kikyo needs to talk to her sister about how to pick the right gift." Inu says laughing hard enough to fall out of his chair.

" Even Sango knows how to buy a better gift than that." Miroku says as he pounds his hands on his thighs.

'This Sesshoumaru was more than happy with his gift, after all I came home after a hard day at the office to my beautiful wife, sitting on our bed with the tie on, it's all about presentation."

" So she was wearing the tie big deal , your just trying to play like you don't care." Inuyasha stated and Miroku nods in agreement.

Getting up throwing his money down to pay for his coffee, he snorts and tosses over his shoulder." She was sitting on our bed wearing the tie, and only the tie, oh and she had chocolate fondue one the nightstand, care to guess what I got to lick it off of? My Kagome knows what I desire , and I always get it. Tell me would you rather spend Valentine's night playing games , taking pictures, or making love all night long." Then he proceeded to walk out the door to head back to work.

Looking at one another imagining what he described, both said at the same time " Lucky Son of a Bitch."

" I should have her talk to Kikyo and give her ideas."

" I should have her talk to Sango for the same thing."

Then they sit there finishing their coffee , imaging in detail what exactly he did all night with the beautiful Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting around the table, Kagome and her friends were chatting and laughing at their weekly gathering, this time they were at Sango's house. " So Kikyo what did Inuyasha get you for White Day? Was it that necklace that you wanted? How about you Sango how did Miroku do this year?"

" The puppy, got me a new blender for the kitchen so I could make him drinks, and his favorite smoothies while he plays his PS3. I can't believe that he did that, I mean what kind of gift is that?" Kikyo shakes her head in confusion.

" Don't forget this the same guy that for your birthday last year gave you a new vacuum remember hun." Sango says laughing at their friend .

"Well what did you get from Miroku ? He is usually good about holidays and stuff for you." Kagome inquires with a smirk.

"Well since he was in trouble from all the pictures he took at the beach, he tried to be extra special, he got me roses, and a new diamond ring. He also got me the cutest little nekomata, I named her Kirara, she is adorable you'll love her Kagome." Sango says, " Kirara, here girl, come on down and meet mommy's friends."

Bounding into the room is a pretty little cream kitten, with black diamond on her forehead and little black paws, leaping to her new owners lap. "This is Kirara, like I said adorable isn't she?"

"Oh your lucky at least you got something that you liked, I still can't believe that my little koinu thinks that appliances are an acceptable gift." Kikyo says as she reaches out to the kitten on her friends lap.

"Well Kags what did you get, I bet something special since it was your one year anniversary as well as White Day. Hmm, so how did it go?" Sango teases her now blushing friend.

" Well he was great, when I got home there was a trail of roses leading out into the back garden. He had set out a candlelight picnic dinner, it was so romantic. After we finished we went upstairs and he ran a hot bath in the whirlpool with rose oil and petals floating in the water. There were candles around the tub, and he even had soft instrumental music playing. We soaked for awhile and talked and reminisced about our past, and when we got out I told him to meet me in the bedroom for his anniversary present. He was so excited I think he was expecting a repeat of Valentine's Day. I walked in with the giant teddy bear, and handed him his two cards. He opened the first card and it was a romantic anniversary card telling him how much I loved him. He read it and grabbed me close and gave me the most passionate kiss he had ever given me that I can recall. Then I handed him his second card, he opened it and ready it and he fainted dead away. I had to call Papa Inu over to help me put him in the bed. He finally came too and well he was in shock for awhile but now he is so excited its cute we are going shopping a little later."

Leaning forward the other two looked at each other and muttered in disbelief, "Fainted, he fainted, what was in that second card Kagome."

"Well I was going to tell you guys but I thought he should be the first to know I guess." she says sheepishly," You know how I have been feeling sick? I went to the dr and I am four weeks pregnant."

Screeching both women glomp their friend so excited and happy for her." Well looks like Sesshomaru gave you something for Valentine's Day after all huh sweetie," Kikyo snickers. Rolling her eyes Kagome laughs and makes her self some mint tea.

Meanwhile across town at Inuyasha and Kikyo's apartment the three guys were sitting enjoying their coffee, and bragging about how well they did getting their wives their gift's this year.

" Really Yasha , you got her a blender, come one man tell me you at least got her some flowers to go with it."

"Are you surprised this is the same fool that gave her a vacuum for her birthday last year remember." Sesshoumaru shakes his head in disappointment.

" Screw you both, she loved it, and after I suggested it she even made me a smoothie, so there. So what did you get Kagome, like you did so much better." Inuyasha huffed.

" This Sesshoumaru , created a trail of roses that lead her to a romantic candlelight picnic in the gardens. After we finished our meal I escorted her to our bathroom and ran her a hot bath with rose oil and petals as well as candles, I even had her favorite instrumental classics playing. While we soaked we talked and just reaffirmed how we felt for one another. Then Kagome had me go to the bedroom and get ready while she retrieved This Sesshoumaru's present, she came back into the room in a beautiful sapphire blue gown, that matches her eye perfectly. She handed my a huge stuffed teddy bear, and she had two cards, the first was a card telling me how much she loved me and was so happy to be my wife. I was so overcome with passion that I grabbed her and laid her over my arm and kissed her senseless, afterwards she gave me the second card. The second card was quite the surprise, I was overcome with excitement and lost track of things after that." Sesshoumaru described things to the guys.

" I'd say you were overcome with excitement you fainted dead away , and Kagome had to call me to come help you into bed. So my son what had you overcome with excitement?" Touga asks as he walks into the room with a laugh.

"You fainted, ha-ha, I can't believe that you fainted." Inuyasha taunts his brother.

"I agree with Touga what could that card possibly have said to make you pass out Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked with a raised brow.

" I did not faint I was simply overcome, by the information in the card that I am to become a father." Sesshoumaru responds proudly.

"Yeah, Grandpup, I get Grandpups, where is my little girl, I need to see her, ooo, what can I buy?" Touga yells as he jumps up and dances some kind of weird victory dance, and walks off down the hall muttering about gotta tell everyone and get shopping the pups would be here soon.

" Your kidding, Kagome is pregnant, wow congrats man, that's great." Miroku congratulates his friend.

"Oh my Kami mini Sesshoumaru's running around wonderful, just what the world needs." Inuyasha moans into his hands.

"Or they could all be total little hotties like their mom, imagine an army of Kagome's."

" You will stay away from any daughter's of mine pervert. I rather like the idea of little me's and Kagome's running around." he snarls into their faces. " I am returning to my wife and we are going to her first dr's visit this afternoon I will send your wives home." he says as he spins and heads out the door.

" I feel sorry for the kid when its old enough to date, lol poor little girl if it is a girl might as well join a convent cause he isn't going to let her get none." Inuyasha says with a laugh. Rather abruptly he stops laughing and thinks if it were his little girl. "Oi , Perv stay away from my niece, and I guess I will be helping protect her too huh."

As the two friends hear their wives come in the front door giggling about baby shower's and stuff, they can't wait for and all the stuff to buy. They walk in give each of their husbands a kiss and snuggle up, the guys exchange a look , they realize that they are next. Jumping up making excuses they hightail it out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

The Halloween Party

Finding a costume to fit a rather large belly, and matches your mate is a lot harder than it sounds, or you expect it to be. Kagome got lucky and a friend gave her the perfect idea for our costumes granted Sesshoumaru is none too happy about it, but well a few tears in her eyes and he folded like a card table. Looking up from pulling on her grass green pants, she couldn't help but grin at her seriously disgruntled mate as he glared at his reflection.

"Why must we attend wearing costumes again, or for that matter attend this function at all?" he asked looking all sullen and pouty.

"Because you promised me, and your father we would attend his annual Halloween party. I know you hate the costume but it was this idea or the cat and fishbowl, and you hated that one more than this one." As I walked up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Besides I think you look cute."

"This Sesshoumaru is never cute; he is sexy, gorgeous and handsome, never ever cute."

"Well it s time to go my sexy mate, we are late as it is and I want to see Papa s costume."

Heading down the stairs to their front door, where their servant stood waiting with Kagome's wrap and Sesshoumaru's trench coat. Jaken tried desperately to not look at his master and laugh, oh how my master has fallen, to be reduced to a costume such as this. Helping his mate with her wrap and then throwing his trench over this ridiculous excuse for a costume, he escorted her to the limo before Jaken passed out from holding in his laughter. After helping Kagome into the limo, he got in and sunk into the seat still sulking about this whole ordeal.

Upon arriving at his father's mansion Sesshoumaru cringed at the bright orange and purple neon sign proclaiming Happy Halloween atop the ten foot high arch over the drive way. The guard at the gate house, Jakostu, waved them through the gate as it opened, then turned to take his costumed partner, Bankotsu, more candy for the droves of children making their way up to them.

Pulling up to the front door, Sesshoumaru got out and helped Kagome out and up to the door where The King and Queen of Heart s stood greeting guests. "Father, Izayoi we are here but not staying long, Kagome tires easily and I won t have her stressed out."

"Se-Se-Seshoumaru, is that you, oh my goodness I never in a million years thought you would dress up like the Easter Bunny, and I see you didn t forget your basket or your most beautiful egg." His father stuttered out among the guffaws.

"Touga, stop I think they look adorable, and it is a very creative idea. Kagome the design on your stomach looks beautiful." Izayoi scolded her mate.

"Papa stop it took me forever to talk him into dressing up, be nice. Come on let s go find Inuyasha and the others." Kagome stated as she drug off a growling Sesshoumaru, shaking her head. Stopping a little ways into the room when she feels a twinge in her lower back, not realizing she was rubbing it with her free hand. 'Must have been on my feet to long and need to sit down this baby is killing me.'

Hearing her name bellowed across the room she made her way to the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood, who were seated on a sectional couch next to Hugh Hefner and a Playboy Bunny.

"Why am I not surprised at Miroku and Sango's costume, although this one is wondering how he talked her into dressing up like that." Seshoumaru whispered in her ear as they walked up to the couch.

"She lost a bet and had to dress up like he wanted her to for the party. No surprise the letch chose that one though is it Bunny Boy." Inuyasha laughed at his glaring older brother.

Kagome sat down on the couch as another twinge hit her, this one however, she showed on her face which immediately got everyone s attention. Touga and Izayoi rushed over with concerned looks on their face." Is Kagome ok, is the baby coming now, do we need to call an ambulance for her?"

As Sesshoumaru shakes his head no, a sudden sharp cry came from beside him made him look around. One glance at Kagome's suddenly pale face and sharply fluctuating aura, he picks her up and looks around confused. With another scream suddenly bloodstained fluid gushing down her front and pooling onto the floor. Sango alert and clearheaded as usual was on the phone with 911."Holy crap they said it could take an hour to get here because of all the Trick or Treaters out they have to drive slowly to avoid hitting the kids. What do we do?"

"Orb her directly to the hospital and we will be right behind you my son." Touga yells as he throws open the patio doors. Nodding to his father he concentrates his youki around him to form his fastest form of transportation, hearing his father scream the party was over and to get out he has a grandpup on the way.

Looking like a green comet shooting across the sky he arrives at the top floor of the hospital on the helicopter pad. Amazed that there are nurses and a gurney waiting for him, he places Kagome gently on the gurney holding onto her hand despite the nurses best attempts to displace him. "Son, you have to let her go until we get her stabilized and in a room, your family will be here momentarily why don t you let Nurse Jou, escort you to the waiting room. Once she is comfortable and cleaned up a bit we will come get you. "Dr. Watanabe suggested to the obviously overwrought father to be, and handed him off to the nurse.

Kagome looking worse for the wear, and in great pain was being helped into a gown so he could do the exam, and see how far along her labor had progressed. Reaching under the gown and measuring how far she had dilated, "Well this little one is in one hurry to get here you are already six cm dilated, Kagome so you won t be in labor long dear." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Will I be able to get an epidural or something in the Iv at least this is killing my back? I was told it had to be before you were six cm, or it couldn t be done." She asked panicked at the thought of a natural labor and delivery.

"Sometimes when the labor is going fast as yours, we don t have time for an epidural because the anesthesiologist is either too far from the hospital or tied up in another area. However you are in luck as the head anesthesiologist is right here beside me and prepping to give you yours. I need you to sit up on the edge of the bed and bend as far as you can toward your toes. Good, good now hold very still you will feel a pinch as he numbs your back where he will administer the medicine to numb you. Now are you aware that this can slow your labor down as you are so far along in dilation I don t think it will have that affect on you." He reassured the panicking woman, hoping to calm her down before her extremely scary mate came in to check on her. Once the medicine was delivered and she was feeling better he went to let in the father to be.

"How is she doing, she isn t in pain anymore is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded as soon as the Dr walked into the waiting room. Just as the Dr is about to answer a nurse rushes in and whispers in his ear, with a stricken look, "Call a code we have to deliver by C-section." Rushing away with the nurses he throws over his shoulder to Touga "Keep your son here he will only get in the way, right now we have to concentrate on Kagome and the baby."

Nodding his understanding Touga and Inuyasha grab hold of Sesshoumaru as Miroku slaps an immobilizing Sutra on his back, as Touga tries to make him listen to reason. "I know you want to join her but you heard what he said they need to concentrate on her and the baby, or do you want to be responsible for losing them both?" Still snarling and growling he ceases trying to escape and starts to do something that he has never seen a need to do before, and starts to pray. 'Please Kami spare her and the baby take me instead I have lived long enough, but they have just begun. If there is an angel anywhere near please have them come here and show your divine love and save one who has been nothing but good and kind all her life.' Tears are running freely down his face, and the silence of the room is only disturbed by the sound of quiet weeping from the women, and the soft whispers of comfort and hope from their mates and husbands.

The minutes seem to creep by and seem as if they were hours when suddenly a soft voice from the door calls his name, "Sesshoumaru, we managed to save the twins and they are doing fine but still being kept in NICU for 24 hrs for observation." A huge weight lifted off his shoulders as he realizes his twins, not one, but two children are safe and seemingly well. So overjoyed was he that he missed the rest of what the Dr was saying until his father shook him.

"My son, did you not hear him, the babies are fine, but they, they lost Kagome, she didn t make it." Taking his son by the shoulders, then falling to his knee s with his absolutely heartbroken son.

Looking to his father trying to make sense of what is being told him, but not willing to believe it." You are mistaken, my mate can t be dead. She is merely resting after the birth of our babies." Upon seeing the pity in the looks of all surrounding him in the waiting room, he lets out a howl of denial, then falls whimpering into his father and brother s arms.

"My lord, I came as fast as we could with Tenseiga as you ordered, here take it and go to our Lady before it is too late to save her." Jaken huffs as he waddles as fast as his little legs can take him, and thrusts the Fang of Heaven into his master s arms snapping him out of his daze. Without another word Sesshoumaru seemingly disappears from the room.

"Jaken, what do you mean you brought the sword as soon as he ordered?" Inuyasha asks a little confused.

"Exactly as I said, he called the house not twenty minutes ago and ordered me to bring it to him." Jaken states as if any idiot would know.

"That is impossible Jaken, I have had his cell phone since we got here, and at no time did he ask for it or anyone else's." Touga states, just as confused as everyone else in the room.

"It is a miracle and let s not question it, because now we have not only the babies, but Kagome as well." Kikyo exclaims happy not to have lost her cousin.

In a room through the still swinging double doors, a weeping Sesshoumaru clutches his mate to him, silently giving thanks for the miracle the Kami gifted him with even though he knows he isn t worthy. "Do not ever scare this Sesshoumaru like that again, I will go through the fires of hell or storm the gates of heaven to return you to my side where you belong."

Snuggling into him, floored by this open display of love and apparent grief at her passing , she can only thank the Kami that they saw fit to return her to him." I know you will, and I will do the same, no one and nothing in this world or the next can keep you from me. Now let s go see our pup I want to see and hold him to make sure he is truly ok."

"Well how do you feel about twins, the reason it went so fast and you birthed early is because we were expecting twins, a girl and boy. The boy felt the need to mask his sister from the world to protect her like any good big brother would do." He tells her as he is helping her up, good thing he was holding onto her as her legs went out on her from shock. Lifting her into his arms and nudging the door open as he follows the scent of the nurse that took the babies to Nicu, he looks down at her with a huge grin. Still in shock she just looks at him eyes big and mouth open, as he finds the right place and takes her to the area their pups are in. Hand to her mouth, and tears in her eyes she gazes down on her two beautiful pups, and snuggles into her mates side. "They are so beautiful aren't they and there is nothing wrong with them from the trauma of the birth?"

"Dr. Watanabe told me they were only holding them here as a precaution and they were perfectly healthy, it was you that I nearly lost forever, if Jaken had not thought to bring me Tenseiga then I would have lost the most important being in my life." Sesshoumaru stated, as he lifted her face to him with a claw and gave her a kiss.

"Now, now, none of that, or did you forget that is how you got the little monster's Bro?" Inuyasha taunts from the doorway, hiding his relief through tormenting his older brother.

"Inuyasha, running now would be in your best interest, if you still desire to be in one breathing piece for long." As rather pissed off and embarrassed dog demon, started after his annoying but loving little brother.

"Never mind them, they love each other, but just have a really messed up way of showing it. I know you will always take care of your little sister, and she will take care of you." Kagome whispers while staring down at her babies.

"Of course I love my brother but if you tell him I will deny it to my dying breath." A whisper came from behind her, "You made this Halloween truly special, for this Sesshoumaru."

Turning around to wrap her mate in a hug, she stopped and noticed in all the confusion and drama of the night that the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru was still wearing his Easter Bunny costume. Unable to help herself, she started laughing hysterically at the thought of explaining to the pups why their father was dressed as a giant rabbit with polka dots on his tummy.

The End.


End file.
